Graduation
by Meongaum
Summary: Siswa kelas 3 SMP Vocaloid lulus! Saat yang membahagiakan bagi semua yang lulus itu justru membuat Meiko gundah akan sesuatu. Apa sesuatu itu? Ga jago bikin summary. Short fic. A little graduation gift for my beloved senpai, Tsunasena.


Graduation

A little gift for my beloved senpai, Tsunasena.

WARNING: gaje,gayus(garing dan jayus), typo gak kasat mata, OOC author yang mencoba mendewa, dan kejanggalan-kejanggalan lainnya. Bila kejanggalan berlanjut hubungi dokter terdekat anda.

* * *

.

.

.

Lembaian angin yang lembut, sakura yang berguguran, serta sang surya yang memberikan kehangatannya membuat suasana kelulusan di SMP Vocaloid semakin dikenang. Semua murid yang lulus kelihatan senang. Ya, walaupun mereka sedih karena harus berpisah dengan guru dan teman mereka di SMP.

.

"Wah, akhirnya kita lulus juga, ya." Kata Luka. Meiko dan Sonika hanya menatap kosong kea rah langit.

"Tapi kan kita masuk sekolah yang sama." Perkataan Meiko tadi lumanya menenangkan kedua sahabatnya itu.

Mereka lalu tertawa sebentar, lalu bernostalgia dengan kenangan-kenangan mereka saat di SMP. Setelah mereka puas bernostalgia, merekapun bersantai sambil menikmati semilir angin di dekat pohon sakura.

Selagi Meiko dan Luka menikmati hembusan angin, Sonika angkat bicara.

"Hei, kalian mau makan _enggak_? Sudah mau tengah hari nih, tapi perutku sudah minta jatah." Mendengar perkataan Sonika, Luka dan Meiko langsung bangun.

"Okelah, tapi di mana?" Tanya Luka.

"Di restoran china dekat toko es krim saja. Katanya di sana makanannya enak-enak lho!" Balas Sonika bersemangat. Meiko dan Luka hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku Sonika.

Mereka bertiga pun langsung beranjak pergi. Baru beberapa langkah berjalan, langkah Meiko terhenti.

"Sekarang pukul berapa?" Tanya Meiko kepada dua sahabatnya.

"Pukul duabelas kurang sepuluh." Jawab mereka berdua.

"Ah, gawat! Kalian berdua duluan saja, aku masih ada urusan." Meiko pun lalu pergi meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya. Sahabatnya langsung memasang wajah bingung. Ini tidak seperti Meiko yang biasanya.

.

"Aih, kenapa aku berlari karena dia? Kenapa aku peduli dengan suratnya? Ah, sudah terlanjur aku meninggalkan mereka. Yasudah lah." Meiko berlari menuju taman belakang sekolah. Dia sudah tak peduli dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang cuma seseorang yang menunggunya di taman belakang sekolah.

Ya, dia tidak akan seburu-buru ini kalau tidak mendapat surat dari seseorang kemarin.

_**.Flashback.**_

Sepucuk surat bertengger manis di loker sepatu milik Meiko. Diambilnya surat itu lalu dilihat. Terdapat sebuah stiker berbentuk es krim di tengahnya. Karena penasaran, dibukalah surat itu.

.

_Untuk Meiko_

_Oh Meiko_

_Rambutmu yang coklat mengingatkanku pada es krim coklat._

_Klasik tapi enak untuk dinikmati._

_Tatapanmu bagaikan es krim mint_

_Walaupun pedas, pasti rasanya selalu berbekas._

_Suaramu mengingatkanku pada es krim vanilla._

_Selalu enak untuk dinikmati walaupun dicampur dengan berbagai rasa es krim._

_Meiko…_

_Walaupun kau selalu minum sake yang jelas kalu masih belum cukup umur untuk meminumnya._

_Walaupun kau selalu memukulku dengan botol sake di tanganmu._

_Aku tetap cinta padamu._

_Kalau bahasa inggrisnya ai loph yu._

_Kau bagaikan cherry di atas es krim vanillaku._

_Meiko…_

_Walaupun kamu gak seimut miku-chan._

_Tapi kamu seksi._

_Walaupun kamu gak jago bahasa inggris kayak Luka._

_Tapi kamu tetep nomor 1 di hatiku._

_Walaupun rambutmu gak sepanjang dan sehalus gakupo._

_Kamu masih tetap imut dengan rambut coklat pendekmu._

_Meiko…_

_Besok kita lulus kan?_

_Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?_

_Aku ingin kita masih punya hubungan walaupun kita sudah lulus._

_Besok, kutunggu di taman belakang sekolah jam 12.00_

_-es krim-_

.

Setelah membaca surat itu, satu botol sake sudah jadi korban.

_**.Flashback end.**_

.

"Hah, akhirnya sampai juga." Langkah Meiko terhenti di tempat tujuannya. Dilihatnya seseorang yang sedang berdiri di bawah pohon sakura.

Ya, seseorang yang berambut biru dengan syal biru yang selalu ia pakai. Matanya yang berwarna biru laut itu membuat dirinya semakin berkharisma. Meiko lalu berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ah, Meiko! Kupikir kau tidak akan da—"

_**Plak!**_

"Dasar Bakaito!" Meiko memukul-mukul badan Kaito. Sedangkan kaito hanya bengong tak bereaksi.

"Apa maksudmu ini bodoh! Memangnya aku ini es krim?" Kaito hanya tersenyum maksa mendengar perkataan meiko. Tidak puas hanya membentak Kaito, Meiko lalu menendangnya.

"Dan aku lebih lucu dan imut dari Miku-chan, ingat itu!"

Setelah menerima beberapa hujatan dari Meiko, Meiko malah menangis.

"Ah, kau kena—" pukulan Meiko sukses membuat Kaito tidak berani berkata-kata. Meiko malah menangis makin keras. Karena melihat Meiko yang tak tenang, Kaitu membelai rambut Meiko.

"Sudahlah Meiko." Kaito berusaha menghentikan tangisan Meiko. Meiko malah memukul dada Kaito.

"Dasar Bakaito! Kenapa baru sekarang?" Kaito malah dibuat bingung oleh Meiko.

"Eh?" Perkataan Kaito tadi langsung menerima pukulan yang lebih keras dari yang tadi.

"Dasar _enggak _peka! Kenapa kau baru menyatakan cinta kemarin? Lewat surat lagi! Kau ini laki-laki apa bukan sih? Dan kenapa kau membandingkan rambutku dengan si samurai terong itu?" Kaito hanya diam mendengarkan omelan Meiko lalu menggodanya.

"Hoo, jadi kau mau menerima pernyataan cintaku?" perkataan Kaito tadi langsung mendapat hadiah pukulan dari Meiko.

"Tentu saja bodoh!" jawab Meiko malu-malu. Kaito langsung ingin terbar es krim di sana.

Sebelum Kaito memeluk Meiko, meiko menghentikannya.

"Tapi ada syaratnya." Kaito langsung murung mendengarnya.

"Katakan kepadaku kalau kau benar-benar suka kepadaku." Senyum jahil Meiko langsung menciutkan nyali Kaito. Tapi demi wanita yang ia cintai, apa boleh buat.

"A, aku…"

"aku apa, Kaito?"

"A, aku, cinta…"

"Cinta siapa?" senyum jahil Meiko malah menjadi-jadi melihat wajah Kaito yang malu.

"A, AKU CINTA MEIKO!" Kaito langsung mencium dahi Meiko, yang dicium sudah tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Setelah ini, traktir aku sake!" muka Kaito langsung cemberut mendengarnya.

"Uuu! Kalau nraktir es krim aku mau, kan sekarang sudah ada es krim rasa sake di dekat restoran china." Mendengar itu, Meiko tersenyum kea rah Kaito.

"Terserah dirimu, yang penting traktir aku sesuatu untuk merayakan hari ini."

Setelah itu, mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan taman belakang sekolah sambil bergandengan tangan.

Tapi, tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang ternyata menguping mereka berdua daritadi.

"_Fufufu, kalau kukasih tau gakupo-nii, pasti langsung ngorek-ngorek tanah, hahaha!"_

-end-

* * *

_**Pojok author:**_

**Yaa! Ini fic paling singkat yang pernah saya buat XD #bangga#ditabok**

**Oh ya, buat my beloved senpai, Tsunasena, selamat atas kelulusannya ya! Eniwey, kakak cantik kok disanggul.**

**Tapi aku sedih lho kak, aku jadi gak ada temen buat fangirling di sekolah…**

**Seandainya kita bertemu lebih awal, pasti aku gak akan kesepian…**

**Hiks, tuh kan aku jadi pengen nangis…**

**Udah ah! Kan kakak masih punya jalan yang harus ditempuh. Aku doain semoga kakak seneng entar di SMA.**

**Daripada diriku galau, akhir kata, review!**


End file.
